wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Tribe of Leaping Waves
This is based off The Tribe of Rushing Water in the Warriors book series. This is DewSpectrum11's stuff but you may edit it. The Tribe of Leaping Waves are a group of SeaWings who live in a cave carved into a cliff. This cave has a very large main room with many cave entrances leading to different rooms, even to a balcony where waves are able to hit the rock and splash any viewers sitting on it. The Cave Main Hall The Main Hall is the largest room of all. It has many stalactites and even a small pool. The entrance leads to this zone. Warriors Den This is where all the warriors sleep. It is spacious with a small puddle in the corner. Hunters Den This is where all the hunters sleep. It looks very similar to the warriors den, except the puddle is a bit larger. Medics Den This is where all the medics sleep. It is twice as large as the warriors/hunters den due to sick/injured dragons needing to stay in there to recover. Trainees Den Trainees sleep in a small den with several stalagmites and a small pool. Nursery The nursery is the most vunlerable place in the cave, due to all the young dragonets that are raised in there. Leader's Den The mighty leader sleeps in a den high up in the cave. It is a high entrance with a small cliff for the leader to stand on and call a meeting. Naming Tribe dragons have the same style name as the warriors tribe does. Examples: *White Foam in Wave (White) *Dolphin That Leaps in Water (Dolphin) *Cloud That Releases Rain (Cloud) *Frost That Whitens Grass (Frost) Members Leader Leader of all the tribe *Ash That Sizzles and Burns (Ash) - Dragoness with dark blue scales and white stripes, dark gray eyes (Dew) Co Back-up of the leader *'ASK' _+*Warriors*+_ Dragons who fight _+Lead Warrior Female+_ *Feather As White As Snow (Feather) - Dragoness with light blue, almost white scales and green stripes (Dew) _+Lead Warrior Male+_ ASK _Other Warriors_ ADD _+*Hunters*+_ (Dragons who hunt for food) _+Lead Hunter Female+_ River of Crystal Blue Waters (River) - Dragoness of Crystal Blue scales with white ice floe and wave "drawings" on her wing web. She has gray-blue eyes (Articuna) _+Lead Hunter Male+_ ASK _Other Hunters_ *Vision of Strange Lights (Vision) - Dragon with broad shoulders and navy scales (Dew) _+*Medics*+_ Dragons who heal the sick/injured _+Lead Medic Female+_ Mist That Covers The Ground (Mist) - Dragoness with arctic blue scales, a white underbelly and darker spines and crest (ICEWING HYBRID) (Pearl) _+Lead Medic Male+_ ASK _Other Medics_ *Juniper Berry On Bush (Juniper) - Blue-purple dragoness with white wing web and stripes (Myst) Apprentices Dragonets aged 5-10, training to become their dream role *{WARRIOR} Blossom That Blooms On Tree (Blossom) - Dragoness with light blue scales and a pink wing web (Dew) Mothers Dragonesses expecting egg hatching/nursing dragonets *'ADD' Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Groups Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public